Sometimes Apathetic
by Midnight Chill
Summary: Gaara is an outcast, and hes so popular. New school and new friends. The voices in Gaara's head won't shutup. Will Neji feel the same way about Gaara? [GaaNej, other pairings inside][WARNING: OOC, little yaoi]
1. Chapter 1: My companion, my enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.. Bleh!  
Warning: Possible ooc, yaoi  
Rating: M (just in case)  
Pairings: Gaa-Neji, Sasu-Naru, Ino-Sakur, Tema-Shika, Hina-Haku

AN: Hmm, I have always loved the Neji-Gaara pairings and I thought of making a little fic about them. Bare with me folks, this is my first Naruto fic. If I get good reviews, I will write more. kisses 3 (first chapter is kind of boring. Character intro/background)

_**-Journal writing**  
-Gaara's voice inside his head  
-'abc' _- thinking  
-"abc" - conversation

* * *

Chapter 1: **My companion, my enemy**

**

* * *

**'_Get the fuck out of my head already'_

_Haha, sorry to disappoint you but.. I'm here to stay _

'_You got and did what you wanted'_

_I'm obviously not satisfied yet.. _

This monster was chasing Gaara, not wanting him to get away. "Leave me alone!" was all Gaara could say while he ran into the darkness. Panic and fear was the only thing he can feel right now. He felt something grab his ankles. Gaara fell flat on his face on the dark concrete. That monster was pulling him, it was now grabbing his waist and now his neck. "Somebody help!" yelled Gaara. It was choking him, holding him tight. Gaara knew that if he called for help again that it will be no use. Gaara was alone. Alone with this monster. He felt something hot and musty on his ear. The monster's face was inches away from his. The voice, so evil, suddenly said in a hiss "Your death will be my satisfaction, you pathetic fuck!"

Gaara opened his eyes after coming out of one of those dreams. He hated those dreams. It was the reason why Gaara had so much trouble sleeping at night. Sometimes it would talk to him while he was doing normal everyday things. Its always happening when he was confused or angry. He often wondered _'why me?'. _He looked out the window of the passenger seat wondering if this move will cure him of his insanity. He turned to face his brother who was driving the car. Kankuro could see his little brother staring at him from the side of his eye. "What are you staring at twerp?" he asked. Gaara ignored this and continued to look out the window.

Kankuro gave an annoyed look. _'Why the hell does he always have to do that? It annoys the fuck out of me' _he thought. Ever since the incident two years ago, ever since that day, Gaara has been to himself. He stopped talking to people. Gaara would do the occasional nod but that was it. It was the reason why his older brother has been pissed off at him lately. All three had a good relationship back then. Kankuro always wondered why Gaara had to ignore them too. It didn't make sense. _'It's just not fair!' _Kankuro thought. Temari could see the annoyed face Kankuro made through the side mirror. She knew how he felt. She was hurt by all this. Temari loves her little brother so much. She always wished he could be the same cheerful, loving, happy boy again. She closed her eyes as she tried to think of something else.

Gaara knew how hurt his siblings were. He cared about them, really, he did. They are the only ones he got. But he feels that if he gets close to anybody, anybody he loved or cared for, that the monster will just come and ruin everything for him. So Gaara decided to keep everything to himself thinking it's the best way to keep them safe. He closed his eyes as he leaned his head on the cold window.

_You are weak, you are pathetic_

'_Shut up!"_

_Make me_

'_I said, shut up!"_

_No one wants you! Your are just a piece of shit no one wants!_

"Stop! I said STOP!" Gaara yelled. Gaara didn't realize he yelled this out loud until he heard the screech of Kankuro's car and his sister's scream. "Holy shit Gaara! Were you trying to get us killed!" Kankuro said breathing frantically. "You're lucky I didn't hit something!" he said as he pulled his car on the road again. He stared at his little brother who was now glaring angrily at the glove compartment. "You ok?" Temari asked as she put a hand on her little brother's shoulder. Gaara just shoved it away continuing to glare at the glove compartment. She knew what had happened. Sometimes she wishes she could just jump inside Gaara's head and beat up whoever was doing this to her little brother. It hurt her a lot. She took something out of her black messenger bag. "Here Gaara take these." Temari suggested. It was Gaara's medication. Gaara said nothing and obeyed his sister.

* * *

**  
Flashback...**

"Don't fucking touch me! I'm not going to stay at this drunk's house!" Kankuro yelled at the officers. "Son, you don't have a choice." one of the police officer said. Kankuro was the only one resisting as Gaara and Temari obeyed the officers. They were going to stay at their uncles house for a while. Yashamaru greeted the officers and gave the children a sad look.

Yashamaru was a drunk, but he was the only family left that they knew so they had no choice. Temari was just sixteen while Kankuro was fifteen back then. Gaara was almost turning twelve. This was when Gaara received his journal. Temari gave it to him on his twelfth birthday. She told him that it helped her get through rough times and that maybe it will help him too. He gladly accepted it and has been using it to this day. "Gaara what are you doing!" Temari yelled as she saw her little brother making little cuts on his arms. He was alone in his room. "Temari, it helps the pain go away" Gaara said crying. "Who taught you this!" she yelled at him. "I saw Kankuro do it when he was sad." he tried to explain. "Gaara, sweetie, Kankuro stopped doing it a long time ago. He just got more hurt when he did it." Temari said. "But, it makes the hurt in my head go away!" Gaara said bawling as he hugged his sister tightly.

Ever since that day Yashamaru sent Gaara to a psychologist. The psychologist prescribed him pills thinking it might help with his sudden outbursts.

**End of flashback...**

**

* * *

**  
"I think were here guys" Kankuro said in a cheerful voice. _'Thank god' _ thought Gaara. Temari started squealing "Oh! Its just like what your friend Tayuya said Kankuro! I'm so excited! I'm glad she suggested this place to us." Gaara looked at his sister as she said this and made a small "humph" noise and looked away. Kanoha was sure different from their old hometown near the desert. Gaara was going to miss dirt biking. It was his only escape. Jumping the dunes makes him forget all the miserable things that's been happening to him. He won't be able to do that here. They have four seasons in Kanoha. But he's glad he's finally out of the old little town. Bad memories linger there. Gaara shivered at the thought of Yashamaru's face as he kicked the three children out of his house.

* * *

**Flashback...**

Yashamaru was fed up with the children's attitude. One quiet night as Yashamaru guzzled down his 7th bottle of beer, he went to Gaara's room as he found him sitting at his window sill staring out the window. "Daydreaming again eh? Lazy little bastard!" he yelled. Gaara just kept continuing to look at the stars. "Did you hear what I fucking said!" he said angrily at Gaara. Gaara has seen his uncle like this a lot of times to know just to ignore him. But that night was different. Something hard hit Gaara, right at his temple. Gaara gave a small yelp when it made contact with him. It was a small glass figurine that his mother gave him the last time he saw her.

Laughing, Yashamaru said "Aw, did the lazy bastard get hurt?". Gaara touched his temple and felt warm fluid. He stared at his hand in a panic. Yashamaru has never hit him before, I mean, he would be an ass sometimes but not going too far as to hit his nieces and nephews. _'Not you too Yashamaru…' _Gaara thought sadly. "You deserve more than that idiot" he laughed. There was silence. Gaara was scared. All of a sudden his uncle said in a voice not heard by Gaara before "You killed my sister." His voice was so deep and frightening. _'What is he talking about?' _ Gaara thought. "W- what are you t- talking about?" Gaara asked cautiously. "Don't play stupid with me boy, you caused my sister to run away from your house! She died damnit! She's dead all because of you!" Yashamaru yelled. "N- no! That's not true! Not true!" Gaara yelled back.

Yashamaru grabbed another foreign object from Gaara's desk as he tried to attempt another throw at the already frightened boy. But something grabbed the man's wrist before he can cause harm to his target. It was Kankuro. "Leave him alone old man!" he yelled. "The alcohol has gotten to you! Leave Gaara alone!" Yashamaru got loose from Kanuro's grip and slapped his face hard. "Get the fuck out of my house! All of you! You are all just a burden in my life!" he yelled. "Gladly!" Kankuro said almost in a growl.

**End of flashback...**

**

* * *

**  
The trio was soon passing through their soon to be neighborhood. Gaara was surveying everything. They passed by a park with parents playing with their children. Gaara cringed at this. _'Lucky brats' _he thought.

"Here we are! 8916 Sarmie Place." Temari said cheerfully. "Finally our own place! Saving up your money worked out well didn't it Kankuro?" she said. "Uh, now I'm broke as hell" he said. Gaara got out of the car and put on his headphones. Loud music filled his ears.

He casually went in the front door not saying a word as Temari opened the front door of their apartment. "This is my room!" "Damn you! I picked this room first!" he could hear his siblings arguing. Gaara decided to pick the room facing the park. Small and simple. _'Perfect' _he thought.

After he settled in and unpacked, Gaara decided to turn to his journal writing. He picked his window sill to sit. That way he can write and survey the people passing by. Gaara had a hobby of doing that. Maybe to compare his life with theirs. Who knows?

_This place sucks._

'_Shutup, so do you'_

_Yum, a new recipe for trouble._

'_Hmph, you can try… I won't let you'_

_We'll see about that_

Gaara closes his eyes tight as he tries to get rid of the voice inside his head. He opened his black book with the velvet trimmings and opened his window to let in the fresh air.

_**April 26**_

_**We're finally here. I guess the place is ok. I miss my dirt bike though. We were such in a hurry to get here. Kankuro's friend helped us get this place. His dad owns the complex. Tomorrow is the first day of school in Kanoha. Shit. I wonder if they are going to be the same. Same as the other kids at my school. Would they call me weird? Would they call me strange? Argh! I miss Dosu. My only friend. Can you believe that? I'm such a loser.**_

_**What am I going to wear? Ah, what am I thinking. I don't give a crap. I'm in my new room, I can smell Temari's cooking. Temari isn't a cook to tell you the truth. As a matter of fact the whole house smells like a burning tire. I brought my laptop with me. I hope Dosu signs on online. I need to tell him…**_

Gaara stopped his writing as he heard a bunch of boys laughing. They were passing by his window. One was a boy with raven colored hair and dark eyes. He had his arms crossed and was snickering at his friend with long hair. It was long and silky. Was it a girl? The long haired boy turned around and showed a pretty face. But Gaara heard his voice. Never mind, it's a boy. He could hear him saying "I can't believe that creepy guy just pinched my ass!".

Some more laughter. Another boy with long hair said "That's what you get for looking like a girl." "Hey! Its not my fault I was blessed with such beautiful features!".

Gaara was eyeing this boy with the long hair. Not the girl looking one. The one with those big silver eyes. He was mesmerized, he couldn't stop staring. Suddenly he heard "Hey, dude up there! Do you have a staring problem?" The boys snickered.

They were all looking at Gaara. Gaara turned pink and closed his windows as fast as he could. The boys continued to laugh as they walked away. The silver eyed boy turned his head back and looked at the window. _'I've never seen him before' _he thought. Gaara sat on his bed still pink with embarrassment . He decided to continue on his journal.

_**Holy shit. I can't believe I did that. Why the hell did I keep staring like a fucking retard. Now they probably think I'm some weirdo. Way to make first impressions Gaara. They laughed at me (sad face). Those eyes were… well… beautiful? Wow, I cant believe I just wrote that. **_

_**Am I really into guys like Dosu said? He did say something about me blushing and staring if a hot guy passes by. No, I'm not gay. Am I? Ah! I'm so confused. Dad was homophobic. He would call people fags if he saw two guys together. Maybe that's why I'm afraid to admit? I don't get me sometimes. Dad's not here anymore. He's not here to call me a fag.**_

_**-Very confused, Gaara**_

_You are a fag_

'_Leave me alone'_

"Gaara! Chicken is done!" cried Temari. "Gaara be careful it taste like something I dissected in school!" yelled Kankuro. "Oh screw you!" Temari said as Gaara heard her punch Kankuro. He couldn't help but give a small chuckle. Gaara couldn't argue with his brother. The first floor smelled like something inside Kankuro's shoe after he just ran 5 miles.

* * *

AN: What did you think? Teehee.. review plz. 


	2. Chapter 2: Clones

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and never will  
MC: Thanks for the review guys. I'm pretty noob at fanfics, so like I said, bare with me.. hehe . Well here's the second chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: **Clones**

**

* * *

**  
Gaara went back to his room after dinner. Temari suggested for him to stay and watch TV with Kankuro and herself but Gaara just shook his head and headed upstairs. "What the hell, we just got here. No sibling bonding time?" said Kankuro.

"Maybe he will snap out of it one day." said Temari as she changed the channel to her favorite cooking show. "Why doesn't that little twerp like talking to us? Does my breath smell or something?" said a frustrated Kankuro.

"Gaara is so queer." sighed Kankuro. "I wonder what goes on in that little head of his?" "Maybe Gaara has his reasons." shrugged Temari. "Actually it would be nice to know what he's writing in that journal." Kankuro said smirking.

"Don't even try Kankuro. He'll kill you. Plus, look in it once and he may never talk to you forever. You wouldn't like that would you?" said Temari. Kankuro glared at his sister for a few seconds. "Damn, I hate it when you're right." Kankuro said frowning as he crossed his arms and continued to watch TV.

Gaara signed on the internet. Yup, Dosu was online like he thought.

* * *

XInsomniacx: Hey DosuDrtBkeKing: Whoa! What's this? Mr. Gaara talking to me? What's up dude? XInsomniacx: Sorry I haven't talked to you in a long ass time.  
DrtBkeKing: Its cool, if you consider 6 months a long time.  
XInsomniacx: Err, I've been busy.  
XInsomniacx: I haven't talked to anybody in a long time. So, I decided to talk to you.  
XInsomniacx: I just moved to Kanoha.  
XInsomniacx: I feel more alone then I ever did before. This sucks.  
DrtBkeKing: Shit, you moved? Wow, I didn't notice.  
DrtBkeKing: Just wait until the hot boys come rolling around. You wont be alone then.  
XInsomniacx: Shutup.  
DrtBkeKing: Haha, just messing with you. Lighten up.  
XInsomniacx: Alright, I gotta go. School tomorrow.  
DrtBkeKing: Good luck with that dude.

* * *

The little red headed boy didn't get much sleep that night. For one, he didn't want to bother with his dreams. It seems like they all turn out disastrous anyways. The other reason might be that he was actually neurotic for school the next day. _'Being an insomniac sucks' _he thought. He laid in bed all night. Gazing up at the darkness. He cherished the darkness. No one can tease and torment you there. Hours passed and Gaara's eyelids started to slowly cover his emerald colored eyes. The boy was burned out. He had been in and out of short sleeping periods for almost a month now. Gaara was soon finally passed out on his bed.

Two hours later, a loud buzzing sound came from the corner of the room. This startled the once sleeping young boy and he started to cuss out the alarm clock. "Just one more hour damnit" he groggily pleaded to the clock. Gaara flopped back down on his bed for ten more minutes. He can smell burnt toast in the air. He can hear his brother singing in the shower. Gaara then argued to himself if he should go to school today. He didn't want to get up, but imagining Temari's annoying voice forcing him to go made a good reason for him to force himself up.

He walked over to the full-length mirror to examine himself. _'You look like shit' _the voice said. Gaara's red locks were going in all different directions. The black eyeliner that camouflaged his dark circles was smeared all over his eyelids. Gaara remembered he had forgotten to wash his face last night. He then examined his body. He glared at himself at disappointment. Gaara had a small frame. He was shorter than the rest of the kids his age. To make it worse, he was growing thin.

Gaara had a bad habit of skipping meals. His reasons? Sometimes he just wasn't hungry or just didn't feel like eating. He's used to it. The red head blames his father. Alone in that dark attic, he would beg his father to let him out. He remembered being really hungry. "Let him out of there please!" he heard his mother yell at his father. "Shutup whore!" was what Gaara heard before his father slapped her face. "You will stay in there until you learn the meaning of respect, damn idiot!" yelled his father at him. A teary eyed little Gaara thought to himself _'Father, was it wrong for me to tell you to stop drinking?' _as his little fist was banging on the door trying to get out.

"Your turn little man" Kankuro said as he opened the bathroom door giving his brother a playful slap on the back, snapping Gaara out of the traumatic memory. Gaara headed to his dresser and pick his more favorite articles of clothing and headed for the bathroom. He picked black denim jeans which were tight. He liked to wear them low. He also picked a plain black t-shirt which was also tight on him, showing a little bit of skin. Lastly his fading black zip up sweater with a lot of random stuff pinned on it that Gaara had collected. This black ensemble complimented his crimson locks well.

Gaara stepped in the bathroom and gave a small sigh. The bathroom was soaking wet. He never really liked showering after Kankuro. Gaara shrugged as he closed the door behind him. He stripped himself and stepped into the shower. About ten minutes later Gaara can hear Temari yelling at him from downstairs "We're going to be late! Hurry up!". Gaara quickly got out of the shower and toweled himself off and clumsily put on his clothes. He immediately put on his eyeliner and didn't even bother to fix his hair.

As he was going down the stairs he remembered he forgot his journal. One of the most important thing he owned, how can he forget. He hurried to his room and grabbed it from underneath his mattress. _'Can't forget about this'. _He ran downstairs and hopped on the passenger seat. Gaara was greeted in the car with an impatient Temari as Kankuro drove off speeding. Kankuro looked over his little bother and saw him twiddling with his thumbs as he was staring out the window. Gaara was nervous.

* * *

"Okay, meet us around this area after school kay?" Temari smiled at Gaara. "Don't go wandering off." Gaara got out of the car and gave them both a nod and headed for the entrance of Kanoha High. He breathed in the fresh cool morning air. He hoped this day would turn out good. As he walked, he began to inspect the students around him. Some were ignoring him, which he approved of. Some were staring at him up and down, pointing and giggling. They were so different from him, they were like clones of one another. He tried to ignore this as he, in a way, expected smirking. But he couldn't help but give a small tint of pink on his cheeks. Gaara hated being center of attention or even people staring at him. 

_Look at that, they already think you're a freak_

Gaara pulled something out of his front pocket. "B-20" he said to himself as he tried to find his locker in a sea of other metal cubbies. The lockers were a light blue color, paint was beginning to chip off. _'B-1, B-10, B-16, B-20.. Ah, here it is'_ . He set his stuff down on the floor as he tried to work on the combination which was written on the same piece of paper. _'5 right, 24 left, 15 right' _it wouldn't open. Double checking the paper he tried again for the second time. _'5 right, 24 left, 15 right' _still wouldn't budge. Gaara was getting frustrated. First period was in five minutes and he had to get that damn locker to open. _'5 right, 24 left, 15 right!' _he almost yelled aloud. Suddenly he felt a fist whoosh by him, hitting his locker hard. This caused his locker to open up. A gush of old rust scent filled his nose. Gaara turned his head towards where the fist came from only to be greeted with a wide smiling blonde.

"You just have to give them a punch. School's too greedy to get the students new lockers." said the blonde. Gaara nodded at him.

_Are you just going to stand there like an idiot?_

'_I'll talk, geez'_

"Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." he said grinning. Gaara just stared. "Um, I see you're not really a talker. Anyways, I saw you earlier getting dropped off. You're new huh? Never seen you before. What's your name new guy?" "Gaara, and yes, I just moved here" he said in a quiet voice.

Gaara thought this Naruto talked too much. "Yay, you aren't mute like I thought." said Naruto jokingly. Gaara raised an eyebrow. "Hey listen, seeing that you haven't met anyone yet, why don't you hang out with me and my friends at lunch. I'll introduce you to my friends and we can all talk shit about people during lunch hehe."

Gaara didn't laugh but he didn't want to be alone so he nodded in acceptance and tried to pull off a smile. Naruto smiled at him and said "Ok, my locker is B-18, just two lockers away from yours. Meet me there when the lunch bell rings. I'll wait for you man." Naruto said as he gave the red head a little wink.

He watched the blonde walking away thinking he wasn't the only weird kid in school. For Naruto wore a bright orange jumpsuit. Gaara thought it looked more like a prison uniform. Naruto had a weird walk to him, he was shaking his hips side to side as he walked. Almost flamboyant like. Gaara shook his head and gathered his things on the floor and stuffed them in his locker. He noticed stickers, a bunch of stickers wallpapered the inside of his locker. _'Great' _he thought. The red head made sure to keep his journal just in case he gets bored in his classes. Just as he closed his locker the first bell rang. Gaara headed for his next destination. First period, Math class. His schedule went as:

First period -Math  
Second period -PE  
Third period -History  
Lunch  
Fourth period -English  
Fifth period -Art  
Sixth period -Science

* * *

'_Room 305, Iruka sensei' _he read. Gaara stepped in too see half the class wasn't inside yet. _'Perfect, my chance to pick a seat in the back' _he thought. He looked around and noticed the desks seated two people. He frowned and realized he would have to sit with some stranger. He walked up the isle towards the back and scanning to see a desk where no one was sitting at. Gaara had found one. It was in the very back to the far right. He sat down and watched more students rush in as the second first period bell rang. "Ok everyone get to your seats." the man in the front said. Gaara bent down to get his things from his black backpack. There was a lot of writing on it and a lot of pins. Just as he was about to put his notebook on his desk, a rough force pushed his shoulder. Causing Gaara to fall off his seat. He was red with anger and embarrassment as students around him began to laugh. 

_No one likes you already_

"That's our seats." said a raven haired boy. "Go find yourself another" he said again. Gaara wanted to sock him right there but he couldn't. He just casually got up and picked up his things. "Sasuke Uchiha! Is that a way to treat a new student? If I catch you doing such acts again I'll send you to detention for the 3rd time this week" he said as Sasuke ignored him and sat down at the table. _'He looks familiar' _Gaara thought to himself. Then he remembered, it was the same boys that laughed at him outside his window. _'Oh no… they go to this school… yippee…' _ he thought sarcastically.

"Sorry about that, you must be Gaara. Welcome to my math class." Iruka said. Gaara didn't look at him.

"Y- you can sit n- next to me if you'd like.." said a very timid girl looking down at her desk. Gaara looked at the direction of the soft voice and found she had an empty seat next to her. Her desk was right next to Sasuke's. But he wanted to just sit down and have everyone stop staring at him that he gladly excepted.

"G- Gaara is it? My name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga, n- nice to meet you." she said smiling, still staring at her desk. Gaara forced a smile. He didn't want to be rude. She suddenly looked at him. Shocked, Gaara noticed those eyes. The same beautiful silver eyes. He then quickly remembered the boy. _'He goes to this school.. I want to know his name' _ he thought. Gaara was staring straight ahead at Iruka sensei, laying his head down on his desk, though we wasn't really paying attention. His mind was on other things. Then all of a sudden the door swung open. A very bubbly girl came strutting in. "Hey guys I'm here" he said in a loud voice. Girls started to giggle shyly at this guy. Gaara noticed Hinata turn pink at the sight of Haku. _'Its that she male dude'. _Gaara watched him walk over to Sasuke and sat on the empty seat next to him.

"What's up Haku" Sasuke said greeting his friend with a high five. "Hey man." Haku said. "I didn't know I took that long in the bathroom. I wanted to try this new hair product." Haku said as he playfully played with his hair. Sasuke shook his head smiling slightly.

Haku leaned forward on his desk and looked to his left. "And how are you doing today Ms. Hinata?" Hinata gave him a quick glance almost surprised and said "I- I'm fine." She then quickly returned to staring at her desk. She was even more pink than before. Haku then changed his gaze from Hinata to the boy sitting next to her. Gaara could see Haku whisper something to Sasuke from the side of his eye. The two boys both looked at him. Sasuke leaned towards Gaara and whispered, "Hey aren't you that dude with the staring problem yesterday?" The boys started to snicker.

"Boys, I would appreciate if both of you please, refrain from making noises in my class." Iruka said irritated. Almost all the girls turned around to look at the two boys. They were giving Sasuke and Haku a flirtatious look and doing the fluttery eyes thing. _'Desperate whores' _Gaara thought at the sight of it. The two boys then started to look towards Gaara's direction again. Gaara sunk down to his seat and pretended to look at something interesting. _'When is that fucking bell going to ring?' _he thought.

* * *

MC: Next chapter will be uploaded soon (-) 


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Faces

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't own me, so I don't own it.

MC: I write stories too quick :( .. sorry about the grammar hehe. Thanks for all your kind words. Ok so here's chapter three. Yes, already :D. Its the weekend. It gets boring.

* * *

Chapter 3: **Strange faces**

**

* * *

**

"Gaara is it? Names Kakashi sensei. Well, since you don't have your proper uniform for PE, I suggest you sit it out today. Go find a nice place to sit on the bleachers." Kakashi sensei told Gaara while pointing at the benches. Gaara did as he was told and found a place under the shade. He thought it was a good opportunity to write in the black journal.

_**April 27th **_

_**Its PE right now and the teacher told me to sit out. Hmm… I wish he told me to sit out everyday. I'm not good in sports or any kind of physical activities. Anyways, I found this spot under the shades on the bleachers. I can see everyone. It seems like there's three different PE classes going on in this period. My class is over by the track field. They are doing pushups. Ha, too bad for them. **_

"GAARA!" yelled the blonde, interrupting Gaara from his writing. "Gaara over here" he said flailing his arms in the air. He was with a guy with a funny bowl haircut. Naruto looked excited.

"Naruto, one lap around the track! Now!" cried Kakashi sensei. "Mr. Lee you get back here with the rest of the class and join us." he told the other boy. Rock Lee ran back to the rest of class hoping not to get in trouble. "But Kakashi sensei! I just wanted to say hi to Gaara!" Naruto pleaded.

"One lap starting now... or do you want to make it two laps?" Kakashi said as he turned around and instructed his class again. "Ten more pushups, you can all thank your friend Naruto." Some students started to cuss under their breath. Gaara saw Naruto give Kakashi sensei the finger while he made his way to the track field. Rock Lee started to giggle softly as both him and Naruto gave each other a thumbs up.

_**Great, blondie is in my PE class. He runs like a girl, flailing his arms around like that while he runs, ha. I forgot to mention, first period went horrible. Remember the guys from yesterday? Well two of them were in my class, Haku and Sasuke I think. I hate those assholes. Sasuke pushed me off the chair I was sitting on 'claiming' it was his. Everyone was laughing at me; I wanted to sock him so bad. This girl named Hinata let me sit next to her. She's nice, kinda weird but nice. I have a feeling she has a thing for that she male dude. **_

Gaara was yet again interrupted by the sound of girls high-pitched giggling. The sound came from the other side of the track field, near the baseball field. _'The other class' _he thought. _'They seem to be surrounding something'. _Gaara looked closer. He can see two boys in the middle of the giggling crowd. One he recognized, it was Sasuke. He couldn't see the other one, for there were more girls surrounding him than Sasuke. _'They seem to worship the ground they walk on, disgusting.' _he thought at the sight.

"Ok cut it out ladies and gentlemen. We're about to start the game. Girls, let go of the boys and get going to your proper team." Ebisu said. Gaara can hear the girls whining as they left the boys.

Gaara can now see the other boy clearly. He gulped. He felt his chest pound. _'It's him…' _he thought, eyes fixated on the silver eyed beauty. That boy and Sasuke walked and laughed at one another as they walked to the baseball field with the rest of the class. Girls giggling to themselves as they passed by. Gaara didn't like those girls. During this time, Gaara didn't notice Naruto coming up the bleachers towards him. Naruto kept glancing back and forth from Gaara to Neji. The crimson haired still didn't realize Naruto was there, and continued to stare.

"Gaara what the hell are you staring at?" asked a curious Naruto. This snapped Gaara back to reality. "Nothing" he said quietly. "Sure." Naruto said smirking.

"I saw you eyeing Neji over there. You got a thing for him? You into guys?" Naruto said wide-eyed.

"W-what! N- no!" Gaara quickly said, turning bright pink. "Uh huh, that's what they all say at first." smiled Naruto.

"Well, I.. I never really thought of it. I never told anyone. I always thought I was hallucinating or something. My friend Dosu once mentioned in school that I might be, you know, into guys." said Gaara. "Not to be rude, b-but, are you… gay?" he quietly asked. Gaara knew the answer but he wanted to make sure.

"Haven't you noticed yet?" laughed Naruto. "Of course I am! Girls are just, weird. I prefer sexy boys" Naruto giggled. "I'm just confused right now." said Gaara.

"Anyways, I don't really know much about Neji over there. All I know about him is that every girl in this whole damn school is after him." Naruto explained. "I've never seen him with a guy actually, only with girls." he added. Gaara felt a little disappointed.

"Anyways, so he has these two other friends. Haku and Sasuke. They too are girl magnets. Maybe even guy magnets." Naruto giggled. "They are one of the most popular groups in the whole school."

"I don't like that Sasuke dude that much." said Gaara. "Hmm, why, what happened." Naruto asked slightly blushing at the sound of Sasuke's name. "That bastard pushed me." Gaara then glared angrily towards Sasuke. "Yeah well he is a bastard. But hot though." Naruto laughed.

"Shit, Kakashi sensei is looking for me." Naruto panicked. "Ok, I'll see you at lunch. Remember B-18. I'll be waiting for your cute ass." Naruto winked at Gaara. This made Gaara somewhat uncomfortable. _'The hell…' _he thought. Gaara noticed Neji being surrounded by girls again. He was out of his sight.

_**Naruto winked at me for the second time today. Nasty. I saw the silver-eyed boy. Naruto told me his name was Neji. Naruto asked me if I was into guys. I didn't answer him, in reality, I don't even know myself. Maybe I was. It's kind of hard. My old school wasn't popular with same sex relationships. I mean, its not like it wasn't allowed, but I just never saw it. Dad and uncle didn't really like gay people. I think you knew that already. What the hell, maybe I am gay. Who knows?**_

_**Naruto also mentioned that Neji might be straight. Well, seeing him smile that big while he's surrounded by girls might be an answer. I wonder what makes me so interested in him. His eyes? His hair? His muscular body? Oh my god did I just say that? What the hell is Neji doing to me. My eyes keep turning his way. Ugh. Neji doesn't even know I exist. If I act like this while I'm this far away. I wonder how I'll act when he's really close. Please, don't make yourself look like an idiot Gaara. Well, I got to go. Bell rang.**_

_Do you really think Neji would even go for a scrawny thing like you?_

'_I didn't ask for your fucking opinion'_

_He's probably homophobic_

'_Whatever'_

_

* * *

_

Gaara was out of PE before anybody else since he didn't have to go in the locker room. He looked at his little paper. It was history class with Anko sensei. Gaara had to first go to his locker and get out his history book. He still was a little confused with getting around the school. As he was about to reach his locker, he saw him, walking to Gaara's direction. Neji had girls on both sides of his arms. Gaara heard one of the girls with long blonde hair.

"Oh Neji, your muscles are so big" she squealed as she caressed his biceps. Gaara pretended not to look, and kept his eyes busy by looking somewhere else. "The yearly Kanoha High dance is coming up in a month." the other one said. "The theme is, From this Moment on, hehe." she giggled.

"Who are you going to ask Neji?" the blonde girl asked smiling up at him. Neji shrugged. They were now passing by Gaara, who was still pretending he wasn't listening or watching. Being that close to Neji made his heart thump. Gaara noticed how much taller Neji was to him. He didn't mind. Gaara decided to take one last peek at Neji before the trio walked in the class. Gaara looked, he liked looking. He couldn't stop. Just then, Neji made eye contact with the red head. He had a feeling that weird red head was looking. Neji raised one eyebrow, smirked at Gaara, and continued to walk and talk with the girls. Gaara was frozen. His face turning warm with embarrassment.

_Move you fucking idiot._

Gaara snapped out of the trance and quickly turned to the hall where his locker was. He was breathing hard.

_You just stood there like a deer caught in headlights._

'_Why the hell did I do that?'_

Anko's class was pretty boring. No one interesting in his class. Anko's boring lectures didn't interest Gaara at the moment. His mind was on Neji. _'Would a guy like him ever go for a guy like…' _he shook his head and tried to gather his thought. Gaara knew he had no chance. The bell rang. It was lunchtime.

* * *

**Neji's Point of View**

'_Wow, these girls can be so damn annoying_.' "Who are you going to ask Neji?" Ino asked him. _'Not with you, that's for sure.' _Neji shrugged and continued to walk with both girls until he saw the red head. _'Its that guy from yesterday. He goes to this school'. _Neji could tell Gaara was staring at him from the side of his eye and looking away, pretending to look at something. _'What a weird guy'. _When he noticed Gaara looking at him again, Neji decided to look back. Gaara was frozen. _'Why is he just standing there staring?'. _Neji smiled at him and walked away. _'He sure is different from other people in this school. Nice eye makeup, haha.' _Neji heard footsteps run away as he stepped in his classroom. _'Who is that guy?'_

**End of Neji's Point of View**

**

* * *

**

Gaara headed for Naruto's locker where he agreed to meet the flamboyant blonde. Naruto wasn't alone. He noticed that horrible bowl haircut. It was Naruto's friend in PE class. Lee wore green army shorts with a matching green army jacket. He wore a tight see through black t-shirt.

"There he is!" Naruto told Lee. "Hey Gaara, you came!" said Naruto happily. "I would like to introduce you to one of my close friends Rock Lee."

Lee smiled at Gaara. "Welcome to Kanoha High, it was a pleasure to get introduced to you Mr. Gaara." Lee said as he stuck out his hand to shake Gaara's.

Gaara stared at his hand. "Uh, hehe, not really much of a hand shaker eh?" Lee giggled. "Hi." was all Gaara could say. Gaara didn't really like being touched my strangers. "Let's get going. I'm fucking starving!" cried Lee. All three headed for the lunch line. Gaara wasn't really hungry so he just waited for Naruto and Lee to buy their lunch.

"On a diet?" Naruto asked. "No. Not really hungry" Gaara said. "Ah, I see. One would think where you got that slim sexy figure." Naruto said. Lee laughed. Gaara gave them both an angry glare. They soon headed for the table near the bathroom.

"Guys. I would like to introduce you to Gaara. He's new to this pathetic school. Hehe, just kidding." Naruto said aloud. Heads from the table looked up and gazed up at Gaara. Gaara blushed. _'Don't stare at me..' _he thought. A few said hi, some just went back to whatever they were doing. Naruto frowned and said "Hey fuckers, be nice and introduce yourselves!".

A few sighs. "Never mind! I'll do it. Geez." said Naruto rather embarrassed by his friends. "Ok that one over there with the weird glasses is Shino, say hi Shino." Shino looked at Gaara and gave him a nod. Gaara did the same.

"Ok that guy sleeping at the end is Shikamaru." Naruto said while he threw a crumpled piece of paper at the sleeping boy's head. Shikamaru looked up confused. "What the fuck is your proble… Hey… You're that freaky guy I saw this morning. Dude, your sister is hot." he said. Gaara's fist tightened. _'How dare he talk about my sister like that'. _Shikamaru noticed Gaara's infuriated face and put his head back on his desk. "How troublesome" Gaara heard him say before he went back to sleep.

"These two right here is Chouji and Kiba." Naruto said pointing. Chouji stuffed another chicken nugget in his mouth as he attempted to say hello. "Sup man. Sorry" Kiba told Gaara. "What do you mean sorry?" Naruto asked. "I'm sorry for having to be put in this fucked up school." Kiba said. "Oh shutup, it's not that bad. Don't scare the new guy away" cried Naruto.

"Welcome Gaara! Wow, you're so kawaii! I love your outfit!" one of the girls on the table giggled. "That's Deidara" whispered Lee to Gaara. "She's crazy. Especially around people she likes." Lee also mentioned. Gaara gulped. "Oh yeah. Meet the three lovely ladies in the group, Sakura, Deidara, and Hinata." Naruto said as he smiled at Gaara. "H- hi Gaara. We've met." Hinata said smiling. Gaara forced out a small smile. "Hey Gaara." said the pink haired girl. "Come and take a seat." she said as she patted the empty space next to her. Gaara did, but left a few spaces between him and the girl.

"By the way, Hinata is Neji's cousin." Naruto said while winking slyly at Gaara. Gaara remembered his encounter with Neji and tried to hide his pink face. Hinata froze at the mention of Neji and sadly stood up and walked to the bathroom. "Naruto! You dobe. I told you not to mention that name in from of Hinata." said Sakura holding up a fist. Gaara was confused. Naruto leaned down to Gaara, "Neji's kind of mad at her. They use to be best friends. Something happened I guess. They stopped talking. It's weird. How can they live in the same house?" Naruto whispered to Gaara. "Oh, I see." the red head said.

Naruto squeezed himself between Gaara and Sakura and sat himself down. Offended, Gaara moved a few inches away from Naruto. "Now, let me tell you about the well known people around us." Naruto said while scanning the lunch court.

"The group on our left is the 'geek squad'. Mostly the smart asses hang there. The group close to the lunch line is the jocks. I don't like them. They use to stuff me into lockers last year. Next to them is the cheerleader's group. Sakura's crush hangs out there. Her name is Ino Yamanaka. Ok lets see, ah, the group right up there is the 'popular' group. That's where Haku, Neji and… ahem… Sasuke hang out. Some of the people in that group also include TenTen, Kabuto, Zabuza, Kisame and Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. Now the group to their right is what we call the 'whore' table. They are obsessed with the most of the guys in the popular table. Ok, lastly, the group in the very back is the 'bad ass' group. That's mostly where the 'bullies' in the school hang out. I only know the names of two people in that group. One is Orochimaru and the other one is Itachi's boyfriend, Kimimaro." Naruto said out of breath.

Gaara never had been around a lot of gay people before. He didn't mind nor did he really care. They were what they were. Hell, he even thought he might be one. However, was Neji? A buzzing sound filled Gaara's ear. Lunch was over. "What the hell, already?" cried Naruto. "I didn't even finish my cheeseburger!" he said angrily as he tried to stuff the rest in his mouth. Sakura went up to Gaara and asked, "Hey Gaara, what class do you have next?" Gaara took the white paper out of his pocket and read, "English, with Kurenei sensei" he told them. "Awesome! Sakura and I have the same class!" shrieked Deidara. Sakura smiled, "Cool, we could all walk together.". "Sure" agreed Gaara, even though he didn't really feel comfortable with Deidara standing so close to him.


	4. Chapter 4: The encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Gaara and Neji would be locked up in my room right now.

MC: Yes, there is a lot of giggling and cussing last chapter. Ha. muah. Oh, and I forgot to mention… I made Deidara a girl (i'm obviously aware HE is a GUY in the manga).. Hehe.. He always looked like a girl to me in the manga.

* * *

Chapter 4: The encounter

* * *

Deidara wouldn't stop getting so close to Gaara. She admired him, a lot. Mostly because his unique style and mysterious personality. She kept asking him random questions that Gaara totally ignored. _'Maybe she'll go away if I don't say anything' _he hoped. He was wrong, Deidara kept flapping her mouth, occasionally winking and smiling at Gaara. He cringed as she grabbed on to his arms giggling like a maniac. His bubble, she was invading his bubble. "So, how do you like the school so far?" asked Sakura. "Its fine." he answered back. 

"Don't worry Gaara sweetie, you will get used to things. Maybe you'll even find a girlfriend soon.," she said while giving the boy a gigantic smile. _'Leave me alone' _he thought. He didn't have the guts to tell her aloud. The threesome finally reached Kurenei sensei's class. Deidara finally let go of Gaara's arm as she made her way to a table. "Gaara, we have assigned seats, you better ask sensei where to put you." Sakura told Gaara. "Ok." he said. Gaara walked to the teacher's desk, up to Kurenei and asked her about the seating arrangement.

"Well, it seems like all the seats are taken. One moment while I look at the seating chart." she said. _'Hurry up' _he thought, as students began to stampede in the room. A few seconds later, "Ah, I forgot about one of my students transferring out of this class. Ok, see that table near the door?" Gaara turned around.

_Thump, thump, thump _went Gaara's chest"Neji, raise your hand so Gaara knows who to sit next to." she yelled at him. The silver-eyed boy raised his hand. Neji was slouching down on his seat with his arms crossed, his eyes focused on Gaara. "Neji is a good student, he will probably help you out if you need any help." she assured him. _'No, no, no.. Please no.' _Gaara thought as he slowly made his way to his new assigned seat. Knees trembling, face warm. He set his backpack down on the floor and finally sat down, not even bothering to look at his new seat buddy. Neji never took an eye off him.

"Hey." Neji said to him. Gaara was too bothered to hear and kept his emerald eyes busy by trying to find where Deidara and Sakura sat. The two girls were both seated on the other side of the room. "Hello?" Neji said again. Gaara almost jumped out of his seat in surprise. "H- hey." he said quietly, while he twiddled his thumbs. _Thump, thump, thump_. His heart was beating so fast. "What's wrong?" asked Neji. Gaara shook his head as to try and silently say that nothing was wrong. The red head was a nervous wreck. Neji saw this and didn't understand why. "Um, ok, what's your name? I've never seen you around before." Neji asked.

_Just say something already damnit._

"G- Gaara. I j- just moved here." Gaara finally said, though rather quietly. Gaara thought Neji looked ten times better up close, he smelled so good too. "Names Neji Hyuuga." he said as he stuck out his hand to shake Gaara's. _Gulp. 'Breath damnit, breath.' _he thought to himself as he stared at those beautiful hands. _'My bubble' _he thought. Neji felt awkward sticking his hand out and not getting any response.

_Fuck your bubble_

Gaara reached out his own thin, pale hands and only grabbed the tips of Neji's fingers and shook it. Gaara quickly let go and returned to face the monotone instructor ._ 'I touched him.' _he thought in amazement. Gaara tried to hide his diminutive smile by pretending to cough on his hands. He felt like jelly. He feasted on this new feeling, he was intrigued how the butterflies flew around his stomach like that. _'Those emerald eyes seem to posses many secrets' _Neji thought to himself. Neji slouched back on his seat and took out his cell phone from his front pocket. He was texting someone. Gaara could tell because he could hear the clicking sound as Neji pressed the key pad. _'At least he has something to do this period.' _Gaara thought while deeply inhaling through his nose, trying to detect Neji's scent.

* * *

During the same period, two halls away from Gaara's, was Naruto and Sasuke's Science class. Naruto was sitting behind Sasuke. Occasionally, the blonde would try and ask Sasuke for help, even though he knew the answer. 

"Sasuke, what does he mean about that certain molecule?" asked Naruto. "Dobe, you know that damn answer. Stop pestering me." cried Sasuke angrily.

"You don't have to be so mean about it, teme.," said Naruto. Naruto didn't like it when Sasuke acted this way. He wanted Sasuke to look at Naruto the way Naruto looks at Sasuke, with extreme affection. Naruto then giggled to himself as he got out his cell phone. He knew a secret about Sasuke that no one knows besides Sasuke's two best friends.

* * *

Last summer, Naruto was at the mall window-shopping, when he noticed his all time crush. This certain crush was making out with a boy right outside the food court, in the corner. This couple was trying to hide themselves from the public. The thing is, Naruto was good at surveying his surroundings, so he noticed this right away. Naruto hid behind a small hotdog stand and continued to observe the kissing duo. It was Sasuke and Kimimaro. This was way before Itachi asked Kimimaro out. It was suppose to be a secret.

* * *

Sasuke felt his cell phone vibrating in his back pocket, he got a text message from his friend Neji. 'Dude I'm bored. Hey, guess what? The guy you don't like is in my class. Gaara right? As a matter of fact, he's sitting next to me. He's always acting weird around me, its freaking me out.' 

At the same time, the raven-haired boy got another text message. It was from a blocked number. It read, 'roses are red, violets are blue, I am gay, and I bet you are too'. Sasuke made a 'what the fuck' look and frantically looked around to make sure no one was taking a peek at his cell phone. Naruto chuckled to himself as he put his cell phone back into his backpack. He had fun torturing Sasuke.

Back in Gaara and Neji's class, "Alright class, remember to turn in your homework tomorrow. Oh, and I'll be assigning partners as well for next week's big project." Moans in the class can be heard as Kurenei wrote the homework assignment on the blackboard.

Class was finally over. Gaara got up quickly trying to avoid Deidara when he heard, "See you tomorrow, nice meeting you by the way." said Neji behind him. _'God, he looks so sexy in those faded denim jeans'. _Gaara was lost for words and just nodded at his new milky-eyed crush. Gaara was smiling big inside, he now knew Gaara existed. Deidara nor Sakura noticed their new friend leave the class. Deidara looked around for Gaara and pouted when she noticed he had left without her.

* * *

The rest of the day at Kanoha High was petty dead to Gaara, so basically, it went by really fast. The bell rang, it was finally time to go home. 

Gaara gathered his things in science class and headed outside with the rest of the scattering students. He was supposed to meet his siblings outside the gates of the school. He looked at the watch on his wrist. _'I still have ten more minutes until they come.' _He decided to wait by the big oak tree near the student parking lot. As he walked over, something from behind decided to shove him to the ground, causing the red head to fall flat on his face. Students that were near by started laughing. Embarrassed and in pain, Gaara put both hands on the ground and tried to get up. Suddenly, someone's foot stepped forcefully on Gaara's back, forcing the boy back on the hard cold ground.

"What? You can't get up?" a voice laughed. Gaara managed to turn his face towards the voice. Gaara's face turned red with anger. It was one of the people Naruto pointed out to Gaara during lunch. It was Orochimaru.

"Is Mr. Creepy going to cry?" laughed Orochimaru. He heard two people laughed behind the bully. Gaara took a quick glance. It was Itachi and Kimimaro. "Get off of me." Gaara managed to say as he struggled to get up. This caused more laughter out of Orochimaru's mouth, as well as the two boys behind him.

"What's this little ensemble you're wearing?" the bully said while he bent down and tugged on Gaara's jacket. "Oh and what's this?" he continued, "Did you steal my sister's eyeliner?". More roars of laughter can be heard. Gaara just wanted to die on the spot.

_No one likes you. Give it up._

"Let him go." a voice from the back of the crowd yelled. Gaara wondered who it was. "Didn't you hear me? Get your foot off of him." the voice said, nearer this time.

Orochimaru picked up the injured boy from the front of his shirt and whispered in his ear, "You got luck today." and he threw Gaara towards the oak tree, causing Gaara to have sharp pains on his back as his back met with the tree trunk. The dazed boy tried to get up, but he couldn't. Gaara soon felt a hand grab his arm, it wasn't being forceful.

"Here, let me help you up." said Neji. _'He saved me' _Gaara thought.

_You just embarrassed yourself_

'_Neji saved me'_

_So? He probably thinks your weak and helpless now_

'_No he doesn't!"_

_I suggest you run away from here, people are laughing at your pathetic self_

Gaara never looked at Neji. He was thankful but he was just full of embarrassment. He didn't want to be seen. He had to get out of there. A few seconds later, Gaara finally had the strength to get up.

_Run away. Don't show your face to the crowd_

"You better go to the nurse's office to get checked." said Neji. Gaara, who didn't even bother to listen, pushed Neji out of his way, gathered his things and ran as fast as he can out of the school gates.

"What happened?" Sasuke said angrily as he came out of the school doors. "Did he do anything to you Neji? Let me go after him!" cried Sasuke as he prepared to run to the red head.

"Leave him. Orochimaru fucked him up. I just stopped Orochimaru from fucking him up more." said Neji. Sasuke looked at the running boy and back at Neji. "I feel sorry for that kid." Neji said in a low voice to his friend. "Sasuke, I need to have a word with your brother." he said.

Gaara ran, he ran fast. He wanted to get out of there. His first day of school and this already happened.

_Run, run far away. They don't want you._

Neji and Sasuke, in the meantime, were looking for Itachi. They found him, Orochimaru and Kimimaro hanging around Orochimaru's car.

"What was that all about?" asked Neji. "We were just making the new kid feel welcome." said Itachi smiling.

"Well, you didn't have to go that far. The kid was scared shit." Neji told them. "And why do you care?" asked Orochimaru.

"I don't." said Neji in a low voice. Itachi and Kimimaro headed for Itachi's car "Sasuke get in the car. Neji get in so I can drop you off home." he said. "Fine." Neji said.

* * *

Gaara was heading for his house. It was hard for him to breath, his back was still getting shocks of pain, his nose still bleeding. "Why me" he managed to whisper. He wanted to cry, but he didn't want to be a pussy. He just wanted to run to his house, lock himself in his room, and stay there for all eternity. Gaara was very pissed, at both Orochimaru and himself for not being able to do anything. 

The redhead finally reached their apartment. Out of breath, he opened the door, he was glad it was unlocked. Tamari was in the kitchen making a snack after just coming home from Kanoha Community College. "He Gaara how was school?" she managed to say. Gaara ignored her and headed straight to the bathroom. "Huh? Gaara what's wrong? Where's Kankuro?" she cried as she went after her little brother.

"C'mon Gaara open up, what's wrong?" she said as she banged on the bathroom door. She was worried. She wanted to know what happened. All of a sudden, she heard the front door open. "Anybody home yet?" cried Kankuro from downstairs.

"Yeah I'm here" cried Temari. "Temari is Gaara home? I just came from his school and he wasn't there. Someone told me he got in a fight. Is he okay?" he asked as he made his way to the second floor. "What! Are you serious?" she said in shock.

"He wont come out. He wont even talk to me." said the eldest. She was really upset. "I can't believe people still give him trouble in this place." said Kankuro, getting pissed.

"Little man, can you open the door? You're not doing anything stupid are you?" he asked in concern. No response, but they heard the shower turn on. "Maybe we'll just let him be for a while. We can check up on him in a couple of minutes, I think he just wants alone time." Temari told Kankuro.

"I guess.." Kankuro said rather disappointed. He wanted to help out his brother but he knew Gaara wouldn't open up to him like that. The siblings then headed downstairs to the living room.

Gaara looked at his self in the mirror. He detested that person he saw. He stripped off his clothes and stepped in the hot steamy shower. Gaara just wanted to cleanse his dirty body. He sat down on the corner of the shower and just let the hot water fall on his face, leaving black trail marks running down his face as his eyeliner began to smear off. The warm water felt good on his body. It made him calm down a bit. _'How can people be so cruel' _he thought. He didn't understand what he did wrong. Did he do something wrong? Was there something wrong with him? He didn't get it. Gaara stayed in the shower for a few more minutes until his fingers began to prune up. He wanted to savor the quiet, alone time he had to himself. He had a busy day today. Gaara actually hung out with people at lunch.

Gaara heard a knock on the door. "Gaara, dinner is ready. Come downstairs and join us. You okay? You haven'y killed yourself yet right?" asked Kankuro jokingly. "I'll be there." said Gaara in a low quiet voice. "Ok, we made your favorite. TV dinner. Yummy right?" Kankuro said trying to pull off a laugh.

As soon as he heard his brothers footsteps disappear into the kitchen, Gaara got out of the shower, toweled himself dry, and wrapped the towel around his waist as he quickly made his way to his room. He decided to wear a red plaid pajama bottom with a black t-shirt with a few small holes at the bottom. He then made his way to the kitchen where is siblings already started on their micro waved meal.

Temari was glad he came downstairs. She gave him a smile. "Gaara tell me who the guys are if you see them so I can beat the living crap out of them." said Kankuro as he pounded his fist to his hands. Gaara looked at him and looked back down at the micro waved chicken meal. He didn't want to talk about it. He was embarrassed enough. "Err, sorry little man." Kankuro said as he realized his bother wasn't up to talking.

"Kankuro, I still think you shouldn't of dropped out of school. I mean, you had one more year left." said the eldest. "Yeah but we need someone to support us right?" said Kankuro, even though he did want to go back to school. Temari gave out a long sigh. "Besides, dad's life insurance won't last us forever. I just want to be prepared." said Kankuro.

Gaara closed his eyes. He didn't like it when someone mentioned about their father. He hated him. Their father died shortly after the body of their mother was discovered, apparently from a suicide. People claimed he did it either for covering up his crime or because he lost his one and only love. Gaara always believed it was for the first reason. Their father beat their mother, Gaara thought his father didn't love her. She always protected Gaara from the beatings his father gave him. His father didn't like him as well.

* * *

Before Gaara's mother died, Gaara found out that the father he has been living with wasn't his real dad. During a short split his mother and father had, Gaara's mother had an affair. Thus, causing her to conceive Gaara. Gaara's father never knew about the affair and always thought the baby that was born was his. Until when he was ten. His mother couldn't handle the lies and told her husband the truth. The father was crushed. It wasn't his real son. So from then on, his feelings for Gaara lessened. He was getting more over protective to his wife. Causing the multiple abuse she had to get from him. It wasn't long until Gaara had to endure his punishments. 

She always wanted to protect her baby. Until one day, she couldn't take it anymore. Mother ran out of the house as father tried to beat her once again for not going home on time from work. She ran out of there, she wanted to run anywhere, away from the devil she called her husband. She stopped when she realized she wasn't followed. She thought about her children. She wondered what he might do to them. In a panic she ran back to the house to retrieve her three precious kids. Instead she found a drunk husband waiting for her in the patio. She yelled for her kids. He ran up to her, punched her, and dragged her to the wooded area to the side of their house. _Boom! _He shot her in the head with the gun he was hiding in his back pocket. In the meantime, little Gaara, who was locked up in the attic, saw everything from the attic window.

Of course his siblings never hated Gaara for any reason. They loved their little brother. Although Tamari and Kankuro didn't get abused as much as Gaara, they still formed a hatred for their father. They knew Gaara did nothing wrong. Gaara never told anyone the real reason he heard voices in his head. It wasn't because of Yashamaru, although he did cause it to get worse. It was of what he saw that night. He blamed himself for not being able to save his mother. He blamed himself to be so pathetic. The voice kept telling him he wasn't wanted, and the he wasn't good enough for anyone. It kept telling him to run away from certain situations. Gaara blames himself for not being strong to defeat it. This was the reason Gaara didn't want to get close to people. He didn't want them to get hurt because of him. Everything was always his fault was what he always thought.

* * *

"So, do you think you'll be able to go to school tomorrow?" asked Kankuro. Gaara didn't want to run away again so he told them he would go. Kankuro wasn't sure though, he didn't want them to harm Gaara again. However, it was what his brother wanted, Kankuro just wants him to be happy. After finishing his dinner, Gaara headed for his room. "Goodnight" they said. Gaara turned around and gave them a small smile. 

_**April 27th (cont.)**_

_**After school went bad. Fuck. Why did they have to do that. I made a fool out of myself. In front of everyone, in front of Neji. Neji stopped the fight. I'm too embarrassed to go to school, but I don't want to be a pussy and chicken out again. My life sucks. My back still hurts a little. That fucking Orochimaru threw me so hard. That asshole. I hate him. **_

_**p.s. I definitely like Neji now.**_

_**-Gaara**_


	5. Chapter 5: Mixed Dates

**MC**: Eeps! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been busy with finals and all the crap! So sorry! I have many more ideas to come and finals are finally over so I hope to write more. Thanks for the support!

* * *

Chapter 5: Mixed Dates

* * *

The day until the Kanoha High dance was creeping in closer and closer. Everyone was making a fuss about it, especially the girls. You see, Kanoha High's yearly dance was sort of like a prom to that school. Therefore, it wouldn't be a surprise the women went crazy this time of the year with hair, makeup, dates, and dresses crowding their minds. Even the ladies at Gaara's table made a fuss. "Sakura-chan! Did you're mom buy you that dress you wanted?" asked Deidara curiously. 

"Umm, which one are you talking about?" said the pink haired teen.

"You know! That cute backless red gown we saw at the department store!" Deidara said rather annoyingly.

"Ah! That one! Yeah I'm going with my mom this weekend to get it. Do you two come with us?" Sakura said munching on potato chips. Deidara gave a smile of approval as well as Hinata. Meanwhile, Naruto and the boys were sitting on the other side of the table discussing their own opinions of the dance.

"What's all the talk about this dance coming up anyways? Isn't it just another regular dance?" asked Gaara.

"Well, our school only has two dances. The winter dance and the Kanoha yearly dance. It's kind of like a prom I guess." said Kiba.

"I don't get girls and dances. They always go psycho this time of year. The way they're preparing, hell, seems like their getting married or something!" said Naruto crossing his arms. The boys nodded in agreement with this.

"Baka! You're just pissed you didn't find a date yet!" laughed Deidara. Naruto gave her the finger.

"And who might YOU be going with huh? You don't even have a date yourself so why don't you shut it!" said Naruto angrily.

"As a matter of fact I do have a date idiot." Deidara said almost proud.

"Sorry but cousins don't count Deidara." laughed Naruto along with the rest of the boys. At this time, Gaara was used to Naruto's smart-ass jokes.

Deidara stuck her tongue out at the blonde boy and said "I'm going with Gaara-kun."

Shikamaru almost choked on his Pepsi. "What!" he said as the liquid started to dribble down his chin. Everyone looked at the wide-eyed red head. Gaara seemed as shocked as everyone else did.

"U-um. Did I hear you s-say that I'm going with you?" gulped Gaara as his face began to turn bright pink.

Deidara gave him a wink and said "Hey, why not. I don't have a date and neither do you." Everyone looked at Gaara expecting an answer from the surprised boy.

"I, u-um, you see, um.." he said while rubbing his forehead in confusion.

"Well, then it's settled, I'm going with Gaara!" cried Deidara with a cheery voice. _'Doh!' _was all Gaara could seem to think of. He has never been to a dance before. These social gatherings was making Gaara's head ache. He had no choice now, if he declined Deidara, he would get endless whining and complaining from her.

_You're such an idiot, why didn't you say anything._

'_I don't know, I just froze!'_

_Well, look what you got yourself into. You're now going with Ms. Lunatic over there._

"So who are you guys going with huh?" asked Deidara excitedly. Everyone just looked at each other.

"I'm going w-with H-haku." said Hinata almost in a whisper hoping nobody heard. Wide-eyed Sakura asked "Hinata! Wow! Why didn't you tell us sooner? When and how did this happen?"

"Well, me and m-my dad went to their c-company building a few weeks ago for a b-business meeting" she said looking down "a-and I saw Haku there. My dad told me t-to keep myself entertained and t-talk to his friend's son who was assisting his dad. Well, w-we got along pretty well and we've been talking a-after school almost e-every day. And um, and well, h-he asked me to go with him to the dance l-last night. I said okay." she finally finished while still looking down.

"Awesome!" said the girls excitedly as Hinata gave a sheepish smile and a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Ah, well Chouji, Kiba, Lee, and I are all going together." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Aw, isn't that sweet, Lee and Kiba on a date as well as you and Chouji." Deidara burst out laughing. The boys stopped what they were doing and seemed like they were going to vomit.

"What the hell!" Shikamaru yelled. "Actually, baka, we don't need fucking dates. We're doing the lone woof thing got it?" he assured her.

The three girls giggled as Deidara said "Sure, uh-huh." The boys had to hold Shikamaru back from smacking Deidara. This caused her more laughter. The truth was, Deidara was right. The boys couldn't find a date, but they weren't going to let Deidara know that.

"Um, Naruto who are you going with?" asked Gaara curiously. Naruto became silent, he then crossed his arms, pouted his lips and flipped his hair in a girly manner and said "I'm going with Sakura-chan." Gaara was taken aback. He didn't quite picture Naruto with a girl.

"Well, I didn't want to as she isn't exactly my type." Naruto said as he looked Sakura up and down causing the pink haired girl to glare angrily at him. "But since the person she wanted to go with already has a date, well, I just wanted to make her feel better. I am her friend." the flamboyant blonde assured Gaara. Gaara noticed Sakura almost in tears and being comforted by her two girl friends.

"Why, who is Ino going with?" asked Lee.

"Oh that one guy from the popular group. Hinata's cousin Neji." said Shino.

Gaara couldn't breath. _'Did he just say Neji?' _he thought. _'Neji is going with Ino?' _he thought again. He kept repeating those two lines repeatedly in his head. His face began to turn light pink, maybe from jealousy or rage. Maybe even both. The past few weeks Neji and Gaara barely made eye contact nor made conversation. Since they sat together in English class, Neji had tried to make conversation with the green-eyed teen. But the red head would just nod his head and continue to look straight ahead at the sensei. The truth is, Gaara was very embarrassed about the incident that happened a couple of weeks ago with the fight. He thought maybe Neji thought of him as a weakling. Gaara didn't want Neji to think of him as weak or helpless. But at the same time, the red head didn't even have the courage to talk to his new crush. Don't get me wrong, Gaara still enjoyed sitting next Neji. He still loved to smell the aroma of cologne that was coming off Neji. He still enjoyed listening to Neji's sexy masculine voice as he answered the question the teacher asked or when he attempting to ask Gaara something. Gaara wanted so badly to talk to him. But his mind kept telling him no. It kept telling him that he would mess up again. Neji might laugh at him.

The truth is, Neji wanted to get to know more of strange boy. During class, whenever he tried, Gaara would just pull away with a pink tint on his face. Neji wondered what was going on and why was he being avoided. He sometimes thought if he did anything wrong. The more Gaara avoided Neji, the more Neji got more curious and annoyed towards Gaara. _'Why did they have to sit him next to me' _Neji thought one time in English while Gaara ignored him as the silver eyed asked to borrow a piece of paper. During lunch, Neji would eye the red head to see what he was up to. He would see Gaara laughing and talking with his friends. This got Neji angrier. Neji always thought, _why couldn't he talk and laugh with me like he does with his friends? _He would ask himself, _is there something wrong with me? I don't have a fucking disease yet he comes off to me like I do. Everyone gets along with me, why doesn't he?_

Gaara was crowding the boys mind. He wasn't sure if it was in a good way or a bad. Sometimes he would see Gaara glancing at him during lunch from the side of his eye. Then when he looked back, Gaara would quickly turn his head like nothing happened. This was starting to get to Neji. One time during class Neji accidentally brushed up against Gaara's arm, their skin finally brushing up against each other. Neji thought the red head's skin was so soft, almost like a girls. Neji then saw Gaara give a big gulp and turn red while he caressed his arm where Neji touched him as if had been injured. Sometimes Neji would catch himself from trying to smell what kind of cologne the red head wore as he passed by him. Neji would realize what he was doing and he would stop himself. _'What the hell are you doing Neji' _he would think to himself. Neji was pretty nervous about what Gaara was making him feel. He tried to ignore it as much as he can. He wanted to get his mind off Gaara. Thus resulting the dance date he had with Ino, though he despised it, he thought it would take his mind off Gaara. He didn't want to be perceived as that kind of person, or so he thought.

* * *

_ Ring! _"Damnit! Lunch is over!" cried Naruto as he tried to stuff the last morsel of food down his throat. "See you guys later!" the blonde said as he made his way to his next class. Gaara, Deidara and Sakura made their usual walk towards their English class together. "Oh, by the way, who is Shino going with?" asked Deidara. 

"You didn't know? He's going to help DJ the dance." Sakura told Deidara.

"Wicked! Maybe I can force him to sneak in some dirty dancing music." she said as she gave Gaara a wink. Gaara cringed. _'No way in hell' _he thought. The trio soon stepped into the classroom and made their way to the assigned seat. As always, Neji was there first, texting away on his cell phone. He caught sight of the red head, pretended not to care, and continued to text Sasuke. Gaara took his usual seat next to the silver-eyed boy. The wonderful scent of Neji filled Gaara's nose. This made him remember what he heard at lunch and he tried to get Neji off his mind. Gaara heard Neji chuckle at something while he clicked away on his cell phone, it seemed like a text got him amused. _'Probably that little bitch Ino' _thought Gaara. _'Go ahead, you and your girlfriend go and giggle your head off. I don't care' _he thought again and accidentally gave a quiet 'humph' noise. Which of course Neji heard.

Even thought Neji decided to have nothing to do with Gaara, he just had to ask something he overheard at lunch. "So, you're going with Deidara to the dance?" he asked Gaara. Gaara, a bit startled at the question, wanted to ignore Neji's question. But how did he know? And why did he care? So he finally decided to answer Neji.

"Y-yeah, I'm going with h-her, w-why do you ask?" Gaara replied shyly, making sure to not make eye contact.

"Nothing, I was just curious. Well, we'll be seeing each other then, I'm going with Ino." he said casually as he tried to eye Gaara from the side of his eye. This got Gaara a little bit angry. _'Why the hell is he telling me this, like I give a damn.' _Gaara thought.

Neji continued, "I asked her if she wanted to go, of course she was happy, she kept asking me about this dance so many…" _'_

_That's it!' _Gaara thought rather annoyed. "L-listen! I don't care w-who asked who out! Go have f-fun with your girlfriend! Like I give a damn!" Gaara interrupted, it was one of the few moments when the boys made eye contact. _'Woops' _thought Gaara as he quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"I'm sorry." the red head apologized looking down on his lap. Students sitting near the two boys heard this and started staring at Gaara. Gaara of course was filled with embarrassment.

_What the hell did you get yourself into this time?_

'_It slipped, I was getting pissed. What the hell did I do'_

Neji just sat there rather surprised at the sudden outburst. Both boys just sat there quietly for a while. They both then faced the front, opened their textbook, and tried to focused on what the teacher was saying, almost in sync. Not a word coming out of their mouths. They continued their lessons pretending that nothing happened. But of course, Neji had his mind on the boy. Something he remembered he wasn't suppose to be doing anymore. Although, he couldn't help it. During lunch, Haku overheard Deidara, as he passed by their group, telling her friends that she was going with Gaara. Of course, knowing that his friend was curious about the boy, he told Neji. And being the curious boy he was, he wanted to know if it was true.

Finally, the bell rang and the sound of feet scurrying to get out can be heard throughout the room. Gaara quickly put away his books in his bag and proceeded to head out the door when he heard Neji say under his breath, "She isn't my girlfriend by the way." Gaara froze for a second not even looking back and continued to head to his next class.

The last bell of the day rang throughout the campus and the students quickly gathered their belongings and headed for the exit. The day was finally over. Gaara headed for the new meeting spot he was suppose to meet his brother at, the staff parking lot. But before he got there, he was stopped by very perky Naruto and their friend Rock Lee. "Hey man, this weekend the boys are going to go shopping for a tux, you want to come with us?" Lee asked Gaara. _'Oh man, I forgot. I have to wear a tux! _Gaara thought disappointingly. Gaara was getting more uncomfortable and nervous about going. "I guess I have no choice." he said.

"Aw! Damnit! I wanted to wear a gown!" Naruto said playfully pouting and pretending to be mad. One would think if he was actually joking.

"Dude." Lee said to Naruto in a 'oh hell no' look. "Ok well, see yah man. We're late for our group project meeting in the public library." Waved Lee and Naruto. Gaara waved back as he continued to head for the parking lot. He was glad when he saw his brother already there. He just wanted to go home, take a bath, eat, write in his journal and go to bed.

"Hey little man, how was your day." asked his older brother.

"Shitty as usually." said Gaara as they made their way home.

* * *

After Gaara took a bath and ate a decent dinner, he headed for his room for some journal writing. 

_**May 22nd**_

_**You won't believe this, but guess who's going to a dance? Ugh, yep, it's me. I can't believe I'm going. I didn't want to in the first place! When the hell did Deidara get permission from me. Grrr! Now I have no choice but to go right? Why does she keep making random decisions like that. She's starting to bug the hell out of me. Guess what? Neji is going with Ino. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I was so pissed and sad at the thought that I actually yelled at him. That's because he was blabbering his mouth about that Ino-pig. Yeah that's right, I called her Ino-pig. Like I care about their romantic relationship. But I regret yelling. More people starred at me! Fuck, I hate it when they do that. Anyways, now I have to get a tux. I never wore one before. What did I get myself into? Hmm, well if you think about it… maybe this dance will be my opportunity get back at Neji? Maybe get him jealous? The problem is, it's got to be with Deidara. -shivers- I would have to actually touch her. -shivers again- be right back while I barf in the bathroom.**_

_**-Gaara**_

_**

* * *

**_I'm currently working on the next chapter! Please read and review! Arigato gozaimasu!_**  
**_


End file.
